


Turn and Scream

by Theyregonnashowusthewayyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyregonnashowusthewayyy/pseuds/Theyregonnashowusthewayyy
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jack are still trying to figure out a way to kill Michael, forever. To find angelic weapons that were stolen from one of heaven's bunker's, Dean and Cas go back to 1965, which was before they were stolen. The only problem is that this 1965 doesn't seem to be their own world. (A Twist and Shout rendition of regular world Cas and Dean as their Twist and Shout counter parts.)





	Turn and Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



“Sam, you know there’s no other way,” Dean said.  
“it’s not like we have Michael’s lance anymore and we have to find a way to kill this son of a bitch. I don’t need someone who can get inside of my head still walking around.”   
Sam sighed. “Dean, I get that I really do. But don’t you think we need to think about this before we just go jump right into this. There are so many things that we aren’t sure about and we dont even know if it’s the right place or time period.”   
Sam and Dean had been researching for months now, pouring over their library and reading any and all angel and archangel lore book that they could find. The same things, over and over again; archangel blade or one of the archangel’s weapons. Well, with the Lance of Michael snapped; no archangel to use the blade; and the “egg” that Ketch mailed them, literally melted, the different ways of killing Michael were dwindling.  
Everything kept ending up in dead ends.   
None of their leads were working out, and it was a pain in the ass finding new ones. Dean asked Cas if he’d go up to heaven and ask someone upstairs if they could help at all. So he did.  
All that came out of that hell hole was an angel telling Cas that the only things that could kill an archangel, were the archangel blade or any of the archangels’ weapons.   
Heaven had lost track of where a lot of the weapons were after a garrison moved them to a warehouse in California. They got taken by Balthazar during the apocalypse, and there was no way that all, or even any, of those weapons were still there.  
“This is the only thing that actually looks like it might actually work. We’ve been reading the same damn books for months, acting like we’re gonna see something different. If we have a shot at something, I need to jump on it, like, now.” Dean explained.   
He was so tired of just sitting on his ass in the bunker, reading lore books over and over again. Dean felt like his eyes were bleeding from his eyes not leaving a book for the past two months. Now that something looked like it might work, he wanted to see if it would pan out or not.  
Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Sam didn’t know what to do.  
They needed something to work, but they didn’t need another thing going wrong; that’d been happening a LOT recently. Dean always just wanted to jump right on it; he never wanted to stop. Sam thought that he really needed to take a step back, he’d been possessed by Michael, twice now. They didn’t even take one day off. Maybe he needed to feel useful; to do stuff to keep his mind busy.  
That was something Sam could help with.  
“Okay. go get Cas and we’ll get ready to go.”  
“Sam, i think someone should stay behind, in the bunker. Someone needs to be here in case shit goes down. Also, someone needs to be here to help the other hunters and they listen to you a hell of a lot better than they listen to me.”  
Sam blew out a breath. This is what was getting fucking old. Dean wasn’t trusting Sam, like, at all anymore. Sam had already gotten left behind once before and now Dean wanted to do it again?  
No.  
“Okay.”  
Maybe Dean needed to… be away from everyone.. Except Cas, Sam thought.  
“I’ll go call Cas.” Dean said as he walked out of the room.  
They’ve been to different time periods before, so it wasn’t like they had no idea what they were doing, but it wasn’t like this was a “normal” thing. Every time that they had done something like this before, it had worked out, relatively well, for them. So this SHOULD work out fine.  
Only thing, is that it’s a really high stakes trip and Dean really didn’t want to fuck it up. This might be their only other shot at killing Michael, for good.  
The first thing that needed to happen was figuring out the exact location of the weapons. Cas could probably figure out that from some of the other angels so that’s what he was doing. Dean and Sam were figuring out what kinds of clothes Dean and Cas were going to wear from the era. Dean, believe it or not, could pretty much just wear exactly what he wore every day. Cas on the other hand, would seem really weird if he was walking around in a suit and trench coat, in any time period. So, they had to figure out what he could wear. They ended up going to Lawrence to see if they could find any thrift stores or Goodwills that would have what they were looking for.   
Dean ended up seeing a store called Wild Man Vintage and, thinking “what the hell”, drove around the street so he could find a spot that Baby could actually fit in. They parked a few blocks away, across the street from Lawrence University. The store had pretty much exactly what they were looking for, and Dean was satisfied that they didn’t have to stop somewhere else to get any more clothes.   
As Sam and Dean were walking back to the car, Dean thought about the “trip.” He really didn’t want Sammy to stay behind, but he really need him to. Sam was one of the only people he really, truly trusted to get him and Cas back if shit went sideways.   
Dean filled Cas in the plan quickly so they could actually get going. He asked Cas if he’d figured out where the weapons actually were.  
“Well,”  
“Well what did heaven tell you or not?”  
“I was shown the building where they were kept…”  
“And? Come on Cas just tell me.”  
“I have no actual idea what the city is called.I know is that they are in Northern California in a ‘college town’ as you would say.”  
“Well, at least we’ve got a little bit of information in it. We can make that work.” Dean needed it to work. They’d make it work. Cas walked over to the table and took a pencil and a notebook nearby and sat down swiftly. He leafed through the pages until he got to one that wasn’t filled up with notes about old hunts. Dean liked to write down at least something about every hunt they go on; be it a new way of killing something or just how everything went.  
Cas started sketching. Dean realized that he’d never seen Cas draw, or write for that fact. And damn, was he good. He started with just a rough outline of what really looked like a box. But after a few minutes of sketching, the warehouse they were looking for took shape right on the paper.   
“We need a visual of what we are searching for and it isn’t like I can print out a mental image, is it?” Cas said with a grin. He looked, relaxed actually. Cas was always so formal, so seeing him smile or crack a joke was, not natural, but also nice.  
“Yeah, that’ll help a bit since when can you draw and why haven’t any of us seen you draw?” Dean said, grabbing the drawing out of Cas’ hand and looking with a mix of amazement and amusement at how, not Cas this was. Cas didn’t know how to do many human things but this was damn near an actual photograph.  
“It never came up as something we needed, so I didn’t really have a chance to share.”  
“But, Cas. This is like an actual picture. Dude, just, how?”  
“Dean I think you have forgotten how old I actually am. I was alive when drawing was invented and I believe I’ve had enough time to perfect my ‘drawing skills’.” And with that, Cas just started grabbing clothing and placing it into a duffel, his duffel.   
Dean had gotten a few different things that he though Cas might like. He’d grabbed sweaters, thinking Cas would like them because of how oversized most of his clothes were, and because he was always SO overly formal ALL OF THE TIME. Sweaters would be a nice change for him. He’d gotten a dark-plumish purple sweater with black stripes going across it, a few different colors of just plain sweaters, and a navy blue sweater with white snowflake patterns going across the upper chest and arms. Cas went straight to the navy one. He’d also gotten him a few pairs of jeans and some brown boots and also lent him some of his undershirts and a gray leather jacket he never wore.  
Dean just packed a few flannels, undershirts, pairs of jeans, and his worn brown leather jacket; it was Dean’s usual clothes so there was no complaining there.

“I think Jack should be the one sending you back, Cas should be at full ‘power?’ just in case something went really wrong.” Sam said to Dean; Cas was still grabbing the last few things they needed out of their storage room.   
Dean was wearing his usual clothes; gray undershirt, dark-blue and white flannel, his brown leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and his brown boots. Cas walked in then.   
He was wearing the navy-blue sweater, a pair of light-wash jeans, and the pair of brown boots that Dean found. His hair was messier than it normally was and he looked a lot more comfortable and personable. He looked nice.  
“That sounds like a good idea. Cas, Sam thinks that Jack should send us back so you’re mojo will be at full power, are you fine with that?” Dean said, hearing Cas walking down the stairs into the war table room. Dean turned around and looked at Cas, he hadn’t ever seen Cas in anything other than his trench coat and suit. I mean he saw Jimmy wearing some sweaters but that wasn’t Cas.   
“I believe that would be a very smart idea. It isn’t that hard for me to do so it should be a walk in the park for Jack.”  
“Wait why are we going to the park?” Jack said, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy. He was still getting the hang of colloquial talk but he was coming around.   
“No. Jack it’s just an expression.” Sam said with a small smile on his face.  
“Oh.”   
Cas stopped and jogged out of the room. He came back with a picture. He went right over to Jack and handed it to him.  
“I went back to heaven to see if they had any more information on the area and I was given this picture. This is where we need to go.” Cas explained.  
Jack stared at the picture for a solid 30 seconds and then looked at Cas and Dean and said “I’m ready whenever you are.”  
Dean looked over at Sam and quickly decided that this was a time he should give him a hug. He crossed the room to Sam and grabbed onto him.  
“I’ll be back soon,” He said into Sam’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare fucking touch anything in my room.” Sam laughed and clapped him on the back.   
“Don’t do anything overly stupid.”  
“Okay mom, I won’t.”  
“No, Dean I’m serious. We don’t need to fuck with time so, be careful. Please.”  
Dean shook his head. Sam was right. They didn’t need to come back to a time where they were never born, or something even worse, like his Baby never being made. Dean shivered. Shit, that would be worse than going back hell.  
He gave Jack a hug also. They’d become really close, Jack was like a son to Dean and he was going to miss him as much as he was going to miss Sam. A lot. But they needed people to stay here. They’d be fine here until Dean and Cas got back.  
Cas also gave Sam and Jack a hug and then grabbed his duffel and Dean did the same.   
“I think we’re ready Jack.” Cas said as he put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. They had to do this every time they went back to a different time period; everyone had to be connected in some way.  
“Okay,” Jack said. “3., 2.., 1…”  
With each number, it felt like they were getting farther and farther from Jack’s voice; it also felt like they were falling. Dean’s vision gradually grew darker, until he could only see black and felt like he was being whipped forward. Then all of that stopped.   
And Dean saw an unfamiliar street. He looked down, there was a really nice motorcycle in front of him. Dean looked down, he was wearing the same clothes as before, but his duffel bag was nowhere to be found and there was a set of keys in his pocket that he didn’t recognize. They had his name engraved on a small metal plate that was attached to the keys. ‘Dean Winchester’ is what it read, and that isn’t even what freaked him out the most.   
Cas was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
